Evolution
by NeuroticSquirrel
Summary: SpiderMan is still evolving. Slash. KravenxPeter.
1. It Begins

**Warning**: This is going to be a slash story.

Enjoy!

The setting: Peter and Aunt May have moved into Stark Towers after the destruction of their family home by Charlie Weiderman. The New Avengers have assembled, Tony Stark has gifted Spiderman with a brand new suit, and Civil War has not yet started. The events of The Other have already occurred, but the testing has died down and Peter continues on healthily. Peter and Mary Jane are still separated – chance was against them and they never managed to reconcile. (Plus this is easier than killing her.)

**The Beginning**

In a private room near the top of Stark Tower, Tony sat and stared at the screen in front of him thoughtfully. On the screen was the diagram of at the new Spider suit and columns of data. The readings were quite clear. Spiderman was evolving. Again.

Tony pondered what he should do. Should he try to stop the changes now before they caused too much havoc in Peter's already hectic life? But Spiderman's powers were proving to be quite the asset. This precognitive sense the scans had been telling him about was nothing short of remarkable. He wondered if Peter understood just what it was he had. New powers would help them greatly. Yes, he would allow Peter's changes to continue. Perhaps… perhaps he could even make them happen faster?

Tony's fingers danced across the screen. Yes, he could do it. Certainly, he could let nature take its course, but that path would be fraught with unknown factors. And it could take years. Better to get it all out of the way quickly. Yes, he could make this happen. The suit was designed to allow for oxygen and any other necessary chemicals to enter the body via the suit if the situation called for it. All he needed was to tweak it a bit next time Peter gave it to him for routine inspection. Peter shouldn't notice a thing. Should he tell him what was coming?

No.

No need for him to know about it. Peter had a strange and complicated conscience and he didn't want to confuse the boy. No, he would allow the changes to happen and let him think it natural. And it was natural in a way. He was just giving nature a little push, that was all. He would even help him through any… difficulties he may encounter. Tony was unsure what new strengths or abilities Peter might manifest, but he was confident of his capability to handle anything. His assistance in this trying period could also serve to strengthen the boy's ties to him. And he would need those ties in the war he saw coming.

For now, Tony would just observe.

…...

**Later**

There was a child screaming. That was the first thing he was aware of. He tried to move towards her but found he had no body to move. His world was sounds, darkness, and disjointed images. The screaming stopped, but he could hear the soft thuds of her shoes in the dark as she ran, panting heavily, sobbing. He caught a flash of red hair, but that was all he could see of her in the dark. A dirty teddy bear lay in a puddle. There was a quick glimpse of street signs, Fourth and Kingsley. He heard the rapid footfalls stop and saw a flash of a gun. Screams, crying, whimpering. He saw red hair on the dirty ground. A street clock read 3:00.

Peter sat up suddenly, violently awake. He struggled with his sweat-soaked blankets and staggered out of bed, stumbling his way through his messy apartment to get to his Spiderman suit. With shaking hands, he ripped off the rumpled shirt he had been sleeping in and pulled the bright clothing on quickly. Suited up, he hurried to the fire escape, only to lurch gracelessly over a railing, still rattled from the dream. He caught himself just before he hit the pavement, shooting out his webs desperately and jerking himself upward, falling back into a more normal swing as he collected himself.

"Strange dreams," he muttered. "Gotta stay away from Wolverine and his drunk stories and ugly socks before bed."

The dream was already fading from his memory, but the street signs stuck with him. 'Why not?' he thought and headed that direction.

Several hours later, he was in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge.

"Mr. Parker, you're up early," observed Jarvis as he entered the kitchen to prepare for breakfast.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Went swinging." Peter poured himself a glass of milk and gulped it down.

"See anything interesting?" the elderly butler asked mildly as he took the milk from Peter and put it back in the fridge, looking for eggs.

"Not really. Found a cute little redhead wandering the streets by herself. Couldn't have been more than five. Got her back to her mother. Pretty quiet tonight, though."

"Ah," said Jarvis. "Nothing terribly exciting then."

Peter grinned, tilting his chair back.

"Just a standard teddy bear rescue."

"I'm glad. Sit up straight, what would May say? Would you like an omelet?"

…...

The dreams continued, though Peter remembered very little of any of them. He thought nothing of waking up at strange hours and swinging through the night. This was his life, and full night's sleep had rarely been a part of it. Nick of time rescues, however, always had been. If there were more than usual, he didn't think on it.

Tony noted his odd hours, but wasn't quite sure what to make of them. He continued to study the suit's data.

Sometimes, Peter would run into other heroes during his late-night rounds. The other New Avengers occasionally joined him on his way out and it had never been terribly unusual for Spiderman to run into the Human Torch while swinging through the city.

They had just started their mile high banter, Torch floating and Spiderman sitting against a skyscraper wall, when Spiderman fell silent mid-sentence. He looked around.

"Gottagoseeya'later."

"Huh?" said Torch.

He pushed off the wall and webbed less than a mile away to stop the robbery of a mom and pop convenience store. The male proprietor of the business had just confronted the robbers and had been seconds away from being shot and killed when Spiderman came on the scene and webbed the crooks together, leaving them stuck on the ground and helpless. As the owner called the cops and his kids peaked from the stairwell in the back, Spiderman left, running into Torch on his way out. They returned to the skyscraper before the cops came.

"That was amazing. How did you know?"

Spiderman shrugged and stretched his hands out in a grand gesture.

"I'm the Amazing Spiderman!"

Torch rolled his eyes.

"Amazing Dorkman! more like it. Whatever, you've always been weird."

"Gee thanks."

"Yeah, I'm full of compassion."("Full of somethin'," muttered Spiderman, but Torch ignored him.) "I gotta go," Torch sped away with a flourish. "See you at the next poker game?" he called.

"Prepare to lose your shirt, flame boy!"

…...

Peter was never able to remember much of his first serious "episode," just pain and confusion. He didn't remember the sudden blinding pain and the series of countless images that had him collapsing to the ground and clutching his head in agony. He didn't remember breaking and entering an expensive apartment, interrupting a child molester as he chained a small boy to his bed. He didn't remember smashing the man's face in and jumping out the window with the frightened boy as the man's friend came in, wielding a gun. He didn't remember taking the gun and webbing both men to the floor. He didn't remember giving the boy to the nearest policeman and hurriedly telling the startled cop the address where he found him and where he could find the men who bought the child. He didn't remember almost drunkenly swinging away, ignoring the cop's calls in his relief to have completed his task, too exhausted to pay any heed to approaching sirens. He didn't remember passing out in a dark, empty alleyway to be found some time later by a familiar, long haired man.

…...

He woke up in a comfortable, unfamiliar bed. He experienced a moment of panic when he realized his mask was off. But his spider sense remained dormant, so he got up and glanced around the room. There were several bookshelves lining the walls and a television across from the bed. There was a large window which turned out to be the entrance to a balcony. He tried the glass door and it was open. Obviously whoever brought him here didn't intend to hold him prisoner. He glanced out on the skyline. And he was still in New York. These were good signs.

Curious, he left the room and walked down a short hallway to find himself in a dining room with a small table. There a man sat, reading the newspaper and munching on toast.

"Good morning, Peter."

"Oh man. Hey Al. What the hell did I do?"

Alyosha Kravinoff folded the newspaper and grinned at him.

"You mean, what did you do to wake up in my bed?"

"Oh no," moaned Peter. "What was I drinking last night?"

"You got me," Kraven shrugged. "I found you passed out in an alleyway. Was in the area and scented you. I couldn't leave you there and I didn't think it would go over too well if I brought you back to Stark Towers in your condition (some of your friends have a tendency to attack first and ask questions later) so I brought you here to sleep it off. It's Monday by the way."

Peter reeled with that. He began frantically pacing the room.

"Monday! But I was out on Saturday! What time is it? It's 10:00! I missed my classes! I'm so fired, the principal's going to kill me. What do I look like? Am I bruised up? The kids already think I'm in a gang or an abusive relationship or something. Where's your restroom? I'll just go in the new suit, thank God Tony gave this to meohgodthey'regoingtokillme."

Kraven watched this with amusement.

"Relax. I called you in sick."

Peter stopped in mid-rant.

"Oh." He dropped into a chair at the table. "I'm a little less dead then." He paused. "Wait, how did you know where I worked? My kids haven't hired you to kill me, have they?"

"No. And how could that happen? I'm stinking rich. And I told you I researched you, remember."

"Oh yeah. You're thorough."

There was a moment of silence and they both stared at each other. Then Kraven laughed.

"I think this is the first time I've spoken to you without your mask. With it on, it's easy to forget that you look like just a boy."

"Hey!" Peter replied indignantly. "I look old! Old and manly!"

Kraven chortled. "I bet you still get carded for alcohol."

"I do not – well, um, that's got nothing to do with anything!"

Kraven laughed and Peter glared.

"I'm old enough to have fought with your father! Lots of times!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kraven waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever."

"'m not a kid," Peter muttered petulantly. "Ooh, Pop-Tarts!"

He snatched one off the table. "Mmmmm. You billionaires really know how to live. Tony likes the smores kind. Though he can't eat them now with the heart and all so he just watches me eat all of his with envy and Iprobablyshouldn'tbetalkingabouthishealthwithsomeonewhousedtobeevil. "

"Hardly evil," Kraven countered. "Just bad in a sexy way. I was confused. And misunderstood."

"Ha!"

Kraven rested his chin on interlaced fingers, watching Peter act the clown with interest.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Nope! If I was passed out in an alleyway smelling like this, I guess that's for the best, huh? Can I use your shower before I go?"

"Aren't you curious how you ended up there?"

Peter paused, wiping Pop-Tart crumbs from his mouth.

"I didn't do anything bad, did I?"

"No, far from it." He handed Peter the newspaper. "You rescued a child from a sex offender and tipped off a whole series of events. With the help of the child's story and the sex offender's confession, the police were able to uncover a massive child prostitution ring."

Peter stared at the paper blankly.

"This is having worldwide affects. Human traffickers took a huge hit because of what went down Saturday night," Kraven went on. "It's pretty amazing. You were the catalyst for it all. And you don't even remember?"

Peter shook his head.

"I don't remember anything. Just suddenly getting a massive headache. Are you sure I did this?"

"The officer reported that you gave him the stolen child and told him where to find the molester who would lead him the traffickers. The child remembers you crashing in through a window and rescuing him."

"I don't remember any of this," said Peter, staring at the paper in awe. He wasn't used to getting _good_ press.

Kraven frowned.

"Look, Pete… I know we're not the best of friends or anything, but this doesn't sound good. Do you black out like this often?"

"No! I mean, I did, but that was before I died. But death turned out to be pretty good for me."

Kraven blinked. "Um… yeah. If you say so. I'm glad that worked out for you. You do smell different now."

"Yeah, I know. Apparently, I spent some time in an alley."

"No, though that's very true too… Maybe you should talk to one of your super-scientist friends about this."

"I can take a shower!"

"No! About your passing out."

"No," Peter shook his head seriously. "I'm tired of tests. This only happened once. Let's keep it between us."

Kraven shook his head. "Whatever, Pete. It's your life and it's not like I chat with your fellow super-heroes often."

"Thanks Al, you're a real pal! Now, can I borrow your shower?"

When the next vision struck, Spiderman was swinging high and free above the city. Then the vision hit him like a brick and he went down… like a brick.

Luckily a dumpster broke his fall.

However, he was unable to appreciate the lovely new odors that surrounded him as he shook uncontrollably, assaulted by dozens of images at once. He writhed in pain on the pile of trash, gasping out great sobbing breaths of air, unable to handle all the information at once. He lay still when the episode subsided, just trying to breathe and process what he had just seen.

He got up, retched a bit, then swung as fast as he could across town.

It wasn't a difficult or particularly noteworthy rescue. There was a drunk driver and a woman crossing the street, not realizing he was about to come careening through a red light on her intersection. He got there just in time. Just as the woman looked up into the oncoming vehicle, Spiderman scooped her up and swung her across to safety.

He set her down on the sidewalk. There were a few people milling about and they watched the rescue in awe. The woman thanked him profusely, but he hardly heard her.

"You have to be more careful," he heard himself say dimly. "You're important to the children. They need you."

He wandered away, ignoring the woman's astonished questions, weaving through the crowd of people that parted nervously to let him through. He wandered into an alley and let the suit change into street clothes. Then he leaned against a wall and threw up until he was dry retching. He slumped down against the opposite wall, mindless of the dirt and smells.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard a kid's voice.

"-er? Mr. Parker? Mr. Parker are you ok?"

Tommy, one of his science students, stood at the opening of the alley, looking at him uneasily.

"I'm fine Tommy. Don't worry." He gave him a lopsided grin.

Tommy didn't look particularly reassured.

"Should I call somebody? Do you need an ambulance?"

A new voice came in.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend of Mr. Parker's, I'll help him out."

Peter looked up and grinned weakly.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Pete."

Kraven stood next to the kid. The kid looked uncertain.

"Do you need any help with him?"

"No, I got it kid. Me and Mr. Parker go way back."

Peter nodded to the kid.

"Don't worry Tommy. I'm just really tired. Go home and do your homework. I'll see you 2nd period."

"If you say so, Mr. Parker," the kid said doubtfully. He left.

"What is it with you and alleyways?" Kraven asked, approaching the slumped man.

He frowned when he saw Peter's face, ashen, blood dripping from his nose.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just dandy. Just give me a minute. I'll be fine in a bit."

They were there for a moment in silence. Peter closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the wall.

"Pete?"

"Hmmm?"

"Maybe I should help you home."

"Hmmm," replied Peter agreeably, his will to stay awake apparently leaving with the kid.

Kraven rolled his eyes and put his arm under Peter's shoulder, lifting him up.

"I'm parked not far from here. You want me to take you back to the New Avengers?"

Peter seemed to gain some animation from that. He stood up a bit straighter.

"No! Not there. They'll just want to run more tests."

"Yeah, I bet."

Peter shook his head, looking worn and tired.

"I'm fed up with tests. I feel like a lab rat with Reed and Tony poking at me like that. I'm fine."

Kraven snorted.

"Yeah right. You look fine. Here's a tissue, why don't you wipe the blood off your face."

Peter touched his face and looked at the blood in surprise. He wiped it away quickly.

"If bleeding was a problem, we wouldn't be in this business."

Kraven grunted noncommittally and they continued to the car in silence. They barely received any strange looks at all, a large, muscled man, supporting a thinner one as he stumbled along the sidewalk. New York. Peter seemed to lose the energy he got from Kraven's suggestion that he contact the New Avengers and slumped in the front seat, visibly drained. Kraven watched him for a moment pondering his options, then started the car.

"You can crash at my penthouse again," he said, deliberately casual. "Until you feel up to going back to Stark's disgustingly huge tower. If you want."

Peter opened his eyes and peered up at him gratefully.

"Thanks Al."

Then he slumped back on the seat, eyes closed. They drove in silence for a while. Kraven could tell Peter was nearly asleep, but he was curious.

"That was quite the rescue."

"You saw it?" Peter's voice was slurred by sleep.

"Yeah. Saw you stumble into that alley, too. You should be more careful."

"Hmmm," agreed Peter vaguely.

"What did you mean by what you said to her?"

"Who?"

"The woman you saved."

"Oh. She's a nice lady."

"Oh, so you know her?"

Peter chortled and murmured. "No, never seen her before in my life."

"Then why did you tell her she was important to the children?"

"Cuz she is. I _saw_. That's why I was there."

"What did you see?"

Peter's eyes opened into slits and he looked up at Kraven blearily. Kraven couldn't help it. He flinched away from the expression on Peter's face. "What I _saw_," he said, like that explained everything. He closed his eyes again and his forehead knit in consternation. "It hurts to _see_ things. Hurts so much." He leaned his head against the window. "I'm so tired."

"Pete?" Kraven asked, uncertainly, by now extremely worried.

His only response was a snore.

To be continued... (if I get reviews. Please review!)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter slept in the next room for the rest of the night and through the next day. Kraven called in for him again and winced at the sound of the woman's voice on the other end. He wondered what "Mr. Parker's" coworkers thought of their strange new science teacher. He wondered how Peter managed to keep the job this long.

To pass the time, Kraven did some research on the woman Spider-Man was reported to have saved last night. He stared at his findings thoughtfully. He believed what Peter said when he claimed to have never met her before in his life. But how did he know these things? He thought back to the televised wrestling match Spiderman had been forced to be a part of. He remembered the genuine surprise in Spiderman's voice after the spikes in his wrists came out. He remembered seeing Spiderman die on live television after the fight with Morlun.

It seemed fairly obvious to him what was happening. Granted he wasn't a scientist or anything, but he was sure it happened to mutants all the time. Granted, Spider-Man wasn't technically a mutant, but…

He heard Peter stir in the next room. He left his research. Peter sat up in the bed, knees up, head in his hands. His voice was quiet, dull.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Great." He sounded like a man resigned to the innumerable blows life would give him.

"Do you remember this time?"

Peter shook his head.

"I'm not sure… What did I do?"

"You don't remember saving the woman, telling her she was important to the children?"

Peter closed his eyes.

"I remember swinging… then pain… then being in a dumpster… I had to… I had save an important person… I saved her, I knew where she'd be and when… It was important that she live… I knew all about her… Eileen…"

He opened his eyes.

"That's sounds crazy. I don't an Eileen."

"That was her name. Eileen Saunders. She's a social worker, making real progress lately. She's well-known, very respected. I can't imagine what would have happened in her neighborhood if she died."

"Oh." Peter took the information in. "I guess this is a good thing…"

"This is amazing Peter. Don't you see what his happening?"

"I'm getting killer migraines and losing bits of my memory?" replied Peter bitterly. "Yeah, amazing."

"No. You're evolving! You're getting new powers!"

Peter sniffed himself and said sardonically, "The powers of finding the most fragrant dumpsters? That is so me."

Kraven sighed.

"I don't get you. This should be an exciting time for you. You're getting stronger!"

Peter shook his head.

"You can't understand. I teach high school, I freelance for the Daily Bugle, I work with the New Avengers, I do my own Spider-Man thing on the side, and I still haven't quite figured out how to work these damn stingers consciously." His hands tightened into fists. "I've got enough on my plate already!"

"Well, looks like you'll have to make room on the plate for more."

Peter glared at him.

"You're cute when you glare."

"Oh, shut up Tarzan."

Kraven laughed.

"That's more like it! Get up, I have Pop-Tarts and some clothes you can borrow after you shower. You reek."

…...

As Kraven led him from his penthouse building, he gave him a cell phone. "I want you to have this."

"Thanks Al, but I can't take this," Peter tried to hand it back to him, but Kraven firmly put it in his hand. He took Peter's chin and tilted his face up, looking into Peter's surprised eyes. His voice was serious.

"I do consider you a friend, you know that, right? I know you're extremely independent, but I want you to be able to call me if you're in trouble," Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Kraven shook his head. "No, listen. I'm not in any organization that I care about. I don't hold any allegiances you need to worry about. I've got your back."

He stepped back and released Peter's chin, immediately becoming much more jovial.

"Besides, I've been bored out of mind lately! If you _see_ anything interesting, feel free to call me!"

Peter looked down at the phone, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thanks, Al."

Kraven couldn't stop himself from gazing after Peter, dressed in borrowed clothes, the Spider-Suit in a bag on his shoulder, as he walked down the street. A realization struck him – he didn't want Peter to go.

…...

Logan gave Peter a weird look as he entered the building.

"What?" asked Peter defensively.

Logan shrugged and continued on his way.

"Whatever, kid. Your personal life is your own business. Knock yourself out."

Logan walked out the door, muttering under his breath, "I knew it all along."

Comprehension was slow to dawn. Then Peter looked down at his borrowed, too big clothes, thought about what this must look (and smell) like, and flushed a bright red.

…...

"Where have you been?"

Peter shrugged.

"Just out late. Giving the Spider-Suit new and exciting odors."

"You need to check in once in a while! What if the Avengers needed you? We should know where you're at!"

Tony was following him down the hall and he was brought to an abrupt stop when Peter whirled around to face him. He put a finger to his chest.

"Listen, Tony, you told me you weren't my boss! I agreed to be part of the New Avengers and I know that, but I'm going to go out and do my own thing some nights and if you have a problem with that, I'm leaving!"

Tony put his hands up and immediately put up a placating expression.

"I know, I know. But Peter…" He clapped both hands on Peter's shoulders. "Not so long ago, you were dead. I just worry. Am I allowed to worry?"

Peter was only somewhat mollified.

"I do appreciate it, Tony. But I'm _fine_. I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I can help. Why not accept my help?"

Peter looked to the side. "I just don't need it," he insisted.

"Are you sure? Nothing new happening with you lately? Nothing I can help you with?"

Peter pulled away.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" he said, walking down the hallway.

"Peter…" Tony tried to call him back but he knew the conversation was over. Peter kept walking.

"I've gotta go. I've got a ton of homework to grade. Let me know when you need me!"

He turned the corner and ran into Captain America.

"Are you really ok?"

He had obviously overheard the conversation.

"I'm fine, thanks," Peter insisted, moving steadily on until a gloved hand clapped it down on his shoulder.

"Son, you're on a team now. What affects one of us can affect all of us. We're here to help each other, remember that."

"I'm fine," Peter repeated, though with noticeably less vigor.

Cap stared at him for a moment, then let go of his shoulder.

"Fine. Do what you will, you're going to anyway. Just remember, you have friends."

"Yeah, I'm really starting to get that."

…...

"Hello?"

Heavy breathing on the other line.

"Pete?"

"He's got a bomb. Oh God, he's going to kill all those people." Sounds of retching followed this.

"Where are you?"

"All those people. I know all about them, their families, their loves, their hates…"

"Peter, listen to me! Where are you?"

"Brown jacket. Black hair."

"Where are you?"

"Jeans. A red and yellow baseball cap."

"Pete, just tell me where you-"

"I'm... going to go. 4150 Barton Street. Lots of people… I think… maybe… I might need help."

"No Pete, let me-"

Click.

Kraven swore and threw some clothes on, running out of the building

No one died. There was no explosion. Just an extremely tense stand-off between an insane, cowardly scientist with a taste for death and two tired super-heroes that ended in only a few bruises all around. Kraven knocked him out and Spider-man disarmed the bomb that was strapped around his waste.

They handed the jerk over to the cops who did their usual 'you heroes are under arrest' deal which Spider-man easily slung away from. Once they were a good distance away, he paused on a rooftop, Kraven leaping up to meet him. They stood across from each other breathing heavily.

"You were doing pretty good back there! No passing out this time, huh?"

Spiderman laughed far harder than the joke warranted and cheerfully replied, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Then he hit the ground.

Kraven swore. Then he felt heat above him and heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

Kraven looked up and saw flames. Kraven swore again. The day's events were wreaking havoc on his vocabulary. He wondered what his lawyer was doing today. She was hot. She didn't have any powers.

"I don't feel like dealing with you again!"

"Get away from him you bastard!" The Human Torch ordered, immediately starting to fling balls of flame at him.

Kraven jumped out of the way, bringing Spider-man with him.

"Are you completely brainless? Be careful!"

"What the hell did you do to him?"

More flame was thrown at Kraven. Kraven swore some more, hopping around with an unconscious superhero flopping around in his arms. He put his hands up.

"I'm helping him you idiot! Only, I'm not sure what to do! Is Reed around?"

"What the"

"IS REED AROUND?"

A new gravelly voice entered the mix.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Kraven turned around and looked up. Way up. Ben Grimm had entered the scene, coming onto the roof through an actual door.

"Oh thank God. A reasonable person."

"He attacked Spider-man!"

"I attacked Spider-man? You're the one throwing flame at him!"

"I was throwing flame at you!"

"Well, I'm holding on to Spider-man right now you idiot!"

Kraven turned to The Thing.

"Spider-man's been having these… attacks I guess. He's been passing out after certain rescues. This is the third time that I know of. He'll sleep all day. I think he needs serious help. Can you help him?"

Thing measured Kraven up in silence.

"I believe you."

"What?" asked Torch. "Ben, this guy is evil!"

"Shut it for a moment Johnny. Webs is in trouble and we're going to help him out. Now go run and get the car. Webs has always been there for us – it's our turn to help him out."

…...

"You're going to have to let your teammates know."

"What? No! Don't tell them!"

"Son, I'll keep quiet for now, but if you don't let them know soon, I'm telling them. What if you collapse in the middle of the mission? They depend on you."

"I know."

"I don't understand your reluctance. You told this ex-con, ("No offense, of course." "Yeah right." but you don't tell Tony who has only ever wanted to help you."

"I know. I don't know why either."

"So you'll tell Tony about this."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me Reed."

"That's what friends are for."

…...

tbc

**Author's Notes: For those of you unfamiliar with the newer comics, the Kraven in this story is Alyosha Kraven, the second, unloved son of the now deceased Kraven the Hunter and nephew of the Chameleon. Until today, I was only familiar with the rich, playboy Kraven of Ron Zimmerman's truly awful mini-series Get Kraven (and the prequel) and the new mini-series, Beyond! (that actually looks promising). This Alyosha Kraven is apparently very different from the original who was a crazy wild man. So... yeah. Just fyi.  
I learned this at It's a great site. Check it out.**

**AND REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We're going to Detroit."

Spider-Man had resolved himself, entered Stark Tower, and marched right up to Tony who was currently walking purposefully down the hall, but, before he could open his mouth, Tony tossed him that little bombshell.

He froze. Tony did not, continuing to walk to the mission room, so he had to run to catch up.

"What? Why Detroit?"

"We're going to start visiting neighborhoods. We're going to start focusing on different areas of the country, not just New York," said Luke Cage. He was waiting for them in the mission room, along with the rest of the team.

"That's new," remarked Spider-Man. He found his usual perch on the wall, for a time distracted from his need to tell Tony about his new power.

"I think it's a great idea," said Captain America.

"I didn't say I didn't."

"We're going to the neighborhoods in the city. We're going to places the cops are afraid of."

"Oh. Yipp- urgh," Spiderman hit the ground.

Cage rolled his eyes.

"Always with the funny. Get up. This is serious."

There was a moment where everyone stared over to the corner behind the long table that Spider-Man disappeared to. Then they heard the gasping and it hit them all at once. They rushed to Spider-Man's side.

"Oh shit," Cage breathed. Spider-Man convulsed on the ground. "What the hell…"

"Just stay calm," Tony ordered. "Everyone back off."

He knelt by Spider-Man and took off his mask. Peter was still convulsing violently and his eyes were rolled up to the back of his head.

"Bob, hand me your cape."

The Sentry offered it without question, watching the whole affair in silence.

Tony bunched it up and put it under Peter's head. He gently rolled him to his side and sat back. He watched him in silence. Peter continued to shudder, eyes still wide open and rolled back. Blood began to trickle from his nose.

"Is that all you're going to do?" asked Cage incredulously.

"That's all he _can_ do Luke," replied Captain America. "Peter hasn't been out of it for that long."

With one last violent tremor, Peter suddenly cried out and went limp.

"Peter? Peter, can you hear me?"

"Oh God," Peter moaned. "Please tell me someone has a bucket."

Alarmed, Tony grabbed the trash can and gave it to him.

"Thank you," Peter responded politely then retched. "Ugh. Oh God. Oh God! Tony, we can't go to Detroit! We have to go to the North Pole!"

There was a moment of stunned silence as the New Avengers looked at the man on the floor, bemused.

"Peter, just calm down. Let me get you down to the lab and we can see what's going on with you. Whatever it is, I can help you."

"We don't have time!" Peter was sweating profusely and he looked at Tony beseechingly. "I know I should have told you before and I was going to, just ask Reed, he knows what's going on, I just got distracted, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please, please we have to evacuate North Pole, it's coming and it's going to kill everyone there because it wants Michael and Michael has no idea what's going to happen and he's going to be in a lot of pain and it will hurt so much. There's a big tacky Santa Claus next to the post office and-"

"Peter! You're not making any sense!"

Peter babbled on. "I know, but I've been seeing things before they happen and I haven't been telling you and you have to believe me now or everyone in North Pole will die!"

The entire team looked at him for a moment in silence. Then Wolverine spoke up. "I say we believe him. He's smelled different for a while now. Maybe this is why. It smells like he's been near Reed recently too."

"What do you mean by North Pole?" asked Cap.

"Do you have any other information on Michael?" asked Tony

"Santa Claus?" asked Luke.

Peter's relief was obvious. He closed his eyes and thought.

"North Pole… it looks like the name of a city, somewhere north. Umm… Canada. Michael is… a postal worker, Michael Pointer. He likes hamburgers and French women and baseball and thinks he's a perfectly normal guy. Yes, he's Canadian. It's after him. He's a mutant, but he doesn't know it. It's after him and it will kill everyone in a ten mile radius to get to him. It's coming now. It can see our star. It will be here soon."

He opened his eyes.

"We have to get Michael away from people! It'll kill everyone! Then it'll kill Alpha Flight to get out of Canada!"

"What!" exclaimed Wolverine. "No way, kid."

"Calm down, calm down," ordered Tony. "I'm running a search for a Michael Pointer now… I've got him. Michael Pointer, on the payroll of the Canadian civil service. North Pole, Canada."

There was silence. Having the information verified made it much more real. Peter looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this."

Tony shook his head. "We're not going to worry about it now. Sentry, Spider-Woman, Wolverine, Luke, you're with me. We're going to go pick up Michael Pointer. Captain, please stay with Peter for now and show him to my astronomical lab. You two keep a look out for this thing you say is coming."

…...

Using Tony's instruments, Spider-Man was able to detect the creature as it entered their solar system. The Sentry and Iron Man engaged it in space, but it made its way past them. Marvel Girl was standing by with Wolverine, Spider-Woman, and Cage on the ground, with a very frightened and confused Michael Pointer. She fought it off, but received a blow that stunned her while unlocking her old cosmic powers. It used this time to enter and control the body of Michael Pointer. Wolverine, Spider-Woman, and Cage were helpless to stop it as it took off across the Atlantic. It made its way to Genosha where it found Magneto. There, the New Avengers defeated it, though not after it entered Magneto. SHIELD came for Magneto, but their plane exploded in the air. Magneto's body was never recovered.

…...

Peter awoke to the sound of voices. Cap and Tony were arguing in the corner.

Peter groaned.

"Please tell me I'm not in a lab somewhere. Just say that you two snuck into my bedroom to steal my porn. I won't tell anyone, just take it and leave."

"I'll take that to mean you're feeling better," said Tony. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just fought several rounds with a dozen Doc Ocks. What happened?"

Cap stepped forward.

"You collapsed in the astronomical lab not long after Xorn was thrown into the sun. I barely caught you before you bashed your head against the table. You've been asleep for almost a day."

"Oh shit. Did I have an 'episode?'"

Cap and Tony exchanged glances.

"You don't remember?" asked Cap. "You collapsed in the mission room."

"Shit. In front of everyone?"

"I'm afraid so," said Tony. "Peter, why didn't you tell us ahead of time? You had plenty of opportunities."

"Anything else you have to tell us?"

Peter shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fired from my teaching job. I haven't checked my messages yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything else about your visions?"

"Nothing more than I already told you. I have one, I get a horrible headache, I stop whatever I see, I sleep for a day, I don't remember anything. I've been able to deal with almost all of them by myself."

Captain America raised an eyebrow.

"Almost."

"I had a friend help me out a few times."

"Who?"

"Al. You know, Alyosha Kravinoff, Kraven's son."

Tony and Cap both looked at Peter incredulously.

"Didn't he try and kill you once?"

Peter waved off their concern.

"Yeah, but we're good friends now."

Tony put his hand to his forehead.

"Let me get this straight. Your new powers were manifesting themselves as visions of the future. These visions would leave you weak, knock you out, and give you amnesia. You didn't want to bother your _teammates_ who care about you and might actually be able to _help_ you in some way so you turn to a former wild-man who tried to _kill_ you to assist you with your new abilities."

"Hey, it's not like I sought him out!" Peter defended himself indignantly. "He found me in an alley after the first vision."

"This story just keeps getting better and better," Cap muttered.

Peter colored and looked at his hands.

"Peter you're supposed to be intelligent! Why do you never use that mind of yours!"

Tony sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about it now. But _we_ can help you now."

"You will let us know when you see something again?" asked Cap.

"Yes sir," said Peter, looking like a chastised child. "Can I go now?"

"Are you kidding? I'm calling Reed over now. We're going to have to run some tests."

"Not again," Peter moaned.

"First, your colonoscopy."

"Tony, I told you a thousand times that isn't funny."

…...

**TBC**

I'm really not sure about this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to lilaeth, FanFan, EricaLeeV, and bigshiro for your kind reviews. They keep me writing.


	4. Chapter 4

I was about to upload Chapter 5 and I just realized I never put this on ff! So two in one for those of you who only read on ff. :) 

**Chapter 4**

It would be several more days before Peter would experience his next 'episode.' Several days of poking and prodding by three very excited scientists, Richard Reed, Tony Stark, and Hank Pym. Peter was far less enthused, but since every time he complained, Tony would try to joke (Peter privately thought Tony should stick to what he was good at), he kept most of his grumbling to himself.

Kraven was there when the vision struck. Tony and Reed insisted on speaking to him since Peter remembered so little of his first visions. Kraven came, albeit it reluctantly, his reluctance only increased by the New Avengers suspicion of him. His initial reaction to their cool greetings ("A guy and his father try to kill Spider-Man once or twice and he's judged for life? Let's get over it!") had not gone over so well. However, Peter was so delighted to see someone who _didn't_ want to take any blood samples from him, he chose to stay. The evil thrill he got from Captain America's and Tony Stark's obvious displeasure at having no reason to deny Peter's request that he stay was just a bonus. Plus, he would get to eat dinner at the same table as Captain America, Iron Man, _and_ a little old woman from Queens (who he was under strict orders not to mention Peter's difficulties to). Who would pass that up?

This vision gripped Peter far longer than the others. They were eating dinner when he dropped his fork and fell out of his chair, barely save from smashing his head into the floor by Kraven. The old lady cried out in horror and bent to touch her nephew.

"Peter? Peter what's going on?"

Peter didn't respond. His eyes rolled up and his body flopped like a dying fish.

"Get him to the lab," snapped Tony. "Hurry!"

The old woman demanded to know what was going on, trying to follow, but Cap stopped her in the hall. Kraven heard him whisper words of assurance to her as he followed Tony, carrying Peter carefully in his arms. Peter convulsed against him, his gasps punctuated with short screams. Kraven lay him down on the bed Tony had set up in the lab and watched helplessly as Tony did his best to calm Peter down. Peter lashed out at him, knocking him clear across the room.

"Can't you help him?" cried Kraven after ten minutes of watching Peter seizure, blood dripping from his nose and his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

"I can't!" snapped Tony. "If I sedate him, he won't be able to tell us what he saw."

"He's in pain!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"All you're doing is _studying_ him!"

"So I can help him next time! I don't see you doing anything to help!"

Peter let out a final cry which cut off so sharply Kraven was afraid he had passed out. But he opened his eyes and looked up, eyes wild and unfocused. He saw Kraven standing over him.

"Al?" he whispered.

"I'm here Pete."

Peter whispered words so low that Al, even with his enhanced hearing, had to lean over him to hear what he said. He bent over him for a long moment then stood up.

"I'll take care of it Pete. Just rest for now. My turn for some of the glory, huh?"

Peter grinned up at him weakly and croaked out, "You said you were bored."

Kraven turned and strode to the door.

"I'm going out," he informed Tony. "Tell your super-friends they can follow me if they want to help out. But I'm sure I can handle it. Peter better be resting comfortably when I return."

He ran out, leaving Tony to scramble to notify the other Avengers to follow. Peter closed his eyes.

…...

When Peter awoke, Kraven was reading a book, looking none the worse for wear.

"Was she alright?"

Kraven looked at him, expression somber.

"I'll tell you the truth Pete - it was a close call. They hadn't raped her yet, but they beat her up a bit and already had her clothes off. A few more minutes…" he trailed off.

Peter closed his eyes.

"I should have told you sooner."

"How, Pete? You were in no condition to tell me anything."

"No! I should have been able to, I know it." He frowned. "This isn't right. This isn't the way things should go."

"Well, we caught the bad guys, Pete. The girl's going to be ok – they were going to kill her when they were through."

"But-"

"No buts, Pete! You're a hero, I'm a hero, the girl is fine, and the bad guys are going to be put away for a long, long time. End of story."

"But, I should"

Kraven was so aggravated, he didn't even think. He bent down, grabbed Peter by the shoulders, and kissed him. Thoroughly.

Peter was so startled by this that he didn't respond at first – he just sat there, eyes wide, not responding. Then his eyes closed and reached for Kraven, fisting his hands in his shirt, kissing him back.

They broke free for air. Alone, breathing heavily, they didn't look at each other at first.

Then at the same time, they spoke.

"Umm…" said Peter.

"Umm…" said Kraven.

"That was nice."

"Yeah."

"Do it again?"

"Yeah."

And so Peter began another relationship, this one begun with a sudden kiss and continued with a series of awkward moments and bad jokes. He was very comfortable with that.

…...

Spider-Man's visions continued – and so did the close calls, each one closer than before. Someone was always with Peter now, out of fear they would miss the vision and both Peter and some unknown victim would bear the consequences. Kraven became a permanent fixture in Stark Towers, too worried about Peter to leave him alone. The visions themselves grew longer and more painful – Peter would pass out after telling them what he saw, sleeping for up to two days at a time. All, New Avengers and Kraven both, were relieved whenever Peter finally woke up, allaying their fears that he would sleep forever.

However the constant attention began to wear on even Peter's playful nature. He couldn't go anywhere without someone tailing him, watching to see if he would suffer another collapse. Tony and Captain America both begged him to stop web slinging by himself, which he did, though not without harboring some resentment towards both. He would fight crime when he saw it, but he rarely went out anymore – the school had fired him and he feared having an attack in the middle of a photo shoot for the Daily Bugle. So he mostly stuck to Stark Towers, having visions and recovering from them, he and his aunt both driving themselves sick with worry about each other. But life went on, painfully.

Then came Stamford.

The vision struck late one night. Spider-Man, Kraven, Cage, and Spider-Woman were together in the common room, just shooting the bull after a late night patrol. Spider-Man was in a good mood – he had been missing web slinging and the four of them decided to go out together behind Tony's and Cap's back. The night had been uneventful, filled with stupid crooks easy to subdue. Now they kicked back on the couch, laughing and talking. Then Peter fell silent.

Kraven had never seen anything like it. Peter seized up then began screaming wordlessly, reaching out for something only he could see. Nothing they did could stop him. When they touched him, he lashed out, screaming all the while. Tears ran down his cheeks in a never ending stream and his pupils dilated to the point where his entire eye was a glassy black orb.

This went on for hours, the screaming, the sobbing, the reaching. When he began to tear at his face and his hair, they had to restrain him, but that only increased the screaming. No one could help him. They called in Tony, Reed, Dr. Strange, and even Emma Frost (getting her away from the Xavier Institute was no mean feat). The men were all stumped and Emma walked away with a throbbing headache and the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. It went on all night and through the next afternoon.

Then it happened. They learned about it from the news first. They stared helpless at the television then ran to Peter's room. Peter was shuddering in his restraints, his black eyes glittering at them. He turned to Tony and spoke in a voice that was not his own, a hissing, sibilant voice.

"Thissss issss what happenssss fool."

Tony went pale at this. Logan and Kraven, the only other people able to hear this, narrowed their eyes. Peter stiffened and abruptly went limp, his face turning slack and empty, eyes fading back to their normal brown.

"Too late," he murmured in a voice raspy from screaming. Bloodshot brown eyes focused on the others in the room for a moment before falling shut of their own accord.

"Too late."

…...

TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry for the long stretch between chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The New Avengers sat around the table in silence, waiting for all to arrive. Kraven was still there, sitting next to Spider-Man who stared straight ahead blankly. He wore his costume but neglected the mask, leaving his face, pale and wan, visible. They did not speak.

Captain America, Iron Man and Wolverine entered together, the door shutting with a decisive click behind them. Their footsteps seemed to echo through the silent room. Wolverine took a seat and Captain America and Iron Man moved to the front of the room.

Iron Man took off his helmet and tucked it under his arm. He cleared his throat.

"We've found 29 more survivors in the rubble as of 20 minutes ago," he said. His voice was quiet but still managed to fill the whole room. "And recovered about 500 bodies, many beyond recognition."

Peter hitched a breath.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, his voice still raspy from screaming.

Tony sighed.

"Frankly, there's nothing more anyone can do. This garnered worldwide attention and we've got more than enough superheroes at the scene already. Wolverine, Captain America and I will be heading back there later today. I'd like the rest of the New Avengers to stay in the city in case of an emergency. And it would be best if you stayed here and rested."

Peter laughed. It was a harsh ugly sound.

"Rest? I've been asleep for three days straight, Tony. Some hero I've been. I couldn't even…"

He trailed off, glaring at his hands. He suddenly slammed his fist on the table and they all started.

"I couldn't… I couldn't…" he whispered. Tears trickled down his face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't."

"It's not your fault, Pete," snapped Wolverine.

"It's not your fault."

…...

Kraven and Peter slept together that night, not for the first time, but it marked the beginning of Kraven's permanent move to Peter's room and adoption of his, no _their_, bed.

He found Peter on the balcony of his apartment in Stark Towers, eyes intently regarding the ground far, far below with a thoughtful, almost longing expression. He was balanced on the railing of the balcony, only one step from disappearing from sight.

Kraven came soundlessly from behind and pulled him down from the railing and dragged him into the room. Startled, Peter punched at him, but Kraven merely moved out of the way and pulled him roughly to him for a bruising, possessive kiss. Peter pressed his hands against Kraven's chest as if to push him away. When Kraven pulled away, Peter gasped for air and Kraven said gruffly, "Don't do that anymore," and pulled him in for another kiss, and another, and another, continuing his plea between each kiss and slowly moving him to the bed where Peter kissed him back. They were rough that night, Kraven entering him quickly and with little ceremony. The finger-shaped bruises on his hips would last for days.

But Peter stopped standing out on the balcony. And Kraven never went back his penthouse anymore and didn't care how it looked.

…...

The next few days flew by, far too quickly for comfort. Things were changing and changing fast. Debate over a "Superhero Registration Bill" grew, both sides equally passionate in their arguments.

Tony Stark was at the Stark Towers less and less often. He could be often seen on TV, making public appearances and stirring up support for the new bill. Peter watched it all in silence, torn between what he should do.

"Pete, whatever you do, I'll be with you," said Kraven one day, looking at him in concern. "I'm not sure how I feel about any of this, but if you want to register, I'll do it with you."

Peter looked at him, eyes shadowed. He hadn't had another vision since Stamford and everyday he waited in fear for another.

"I don't know what to do."

…...

"Oh Peter," said Aunt May as she carefully removed warm cookies from their tray. No matter how much Jarvis insisted she not worry about cooking or cleaning, she continued to spend much of her time in the Avengers kitchen. "You know I'll support you no matter what you choose."

"But… what do you think I should do?" asked Peter, sitting at the kitchen table. "You're part of this too, now, Aunt May. What do you want?"

There was a moment of silence as she picked up the plate of cookies and sat down with him at the table.

"I would like to say that all I want is to let the world know just how much Peter Parker has done for them so they can love him as much as I do." She smiled wryly. "But I know things aren't that simple, no matter how much I want them to be.

"I suppose all I really want is for my nephew to do the right thing. What do you think is the right thing?"

"Oh is that all?" Peter said grumpily, biting into a warm cookie.

She smacked him with a towel.

"Don't get smart young man!"

…...

"I think I'm going to do it," Peter said. "I think… I have to. If it weren't for me, Stamford… I wasn't strong eno-"

"That wasn't your fault, Pete!" said Kraven angrily.

Peter looked down. Kraven pulled him close in a tight embrace.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered.

Peter closed his eyes.

…...

"It's not a big deal for me either way," said Kraven. He was lying next to Pete in their room in Stark Towers. They were tired and sweaty and, at the moment, in fairly good moods. "I'm no hero and everyone knows about my powers. But what do you really want to do Pete? I know you're good friends with Tony and he's all excited to have you onboard, but…"

"What I want…" Peter turned to Kraven with a suggestive smile. "I'll tell you wha-"

He never got to finish. Abruptly, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he fell back against the sheets, convulsing.

"Shit!"

Kraven hit the panic button installed Peter's bedroom.

It was over far quicker than the last one. Help came rushing in in the form of Captain America and Tony Stark (who, to their credit, barely batted an eyelash at the sight of the two naked heroes in bed together).

"Tell the Avengers to assemble quickly," Tony told Cap hurriedly as he bent over Peter. "We'll be ready as soon as he's able to tell us what happened."

…...

They were too late. Peter knew it, too, from the minute the convulsions stopped and he could talk again. He screamed at Tony, mindlessly, his words not making any sense, he threw the bed across the room, Tony barely managing to get out of the way in time, and tore his nails across his own face. It took all the three of them to hold him down, to calm him down enough to give them the address. Cap relayed the address to the Avengers standing by as Tony injected Peter with a powerful sedative and helped move him to a room with an intact bed.

They were too late.

…...

"I don't think we should trust Tony Stark," Kraven said quietly to the back of Peter's head.

It was the morning before registration. Three days before, Peter had his last vision. The Avengers were unable to save any of the civilians caught in the crossfire of that ugly battle. They only found the bodies. Peter had seen each and every one of them die.

"What?" asked Peter. He had just woken up from the extended sleep that seemed to follow the visions and was strangely subdued. They lay together in bed, Peter pulled up against Kraven, his back to Kraven's chest. "Why?"

"You said something to him after…" Kraven hesitated. "After Stamford. You were angry with him. Then, this last time… you seemed to blame him."

Peter was silent.

"I'm sorry, Pete, I know you like the guy… I just wanted to warn you."

"It's alright." Peter sighed. "But why would Tony ever…"

Peter trailed off and his eyes focused on the Spider-suit on the couch.

"I've wondered what exactly that suit can do," he whispered to Kraven, so low that Kraven, with his advanced hearing, could just hear him. "I guess it was stupid of me to put it on without asking all about it, but… I trusted him, you know? I still trust him. I really trust him."

"You think the…" Kraven curled up against Peter, his mouth against his ear.

"I don't think anything," he whispered back. "I've just had a little bad feeling way in the back of my mind. I think it may have started with the suit. I don't know. There's danger _everywhere_. It's hard to pick a spot. I don't want to pick Tony. I like Tony. He's always helped me out."

"Pete… you know I'm rich, right? I have connections too, and what I don't have, I can get. I think we should leave."

Peter looked at him appraisingly.

"We don't have to stick around for tonight. My father stashed money all over the world. We could leave the country, take your aunt with us. Go someplace warm."

"But Tony-"

"Forget him. I don't trust the guy, you're not sure about him. Let's go."

Peter was quiet, lost in thought.

"I think… I think I need to speak to someone first… I think I need to go out."

"Right now?"

"Yes." He got up and pulled on some pants. "Watch my aunt?"

"Watch your _aunt_? Hell no, I'm going with you."

Peter shook his head.

"I'll only be gone for a little while." He looked at Kraven beseechingly. "Please, I _know_ I can trust you."

"Pete…"

Peter smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll talk to her and you can help her pack. I'll meet you later and we'll get out of here."

"But…" Kraven paused as what Peter said sank in. He grinned. "You better not be gone long or I'll come out looking for you and kick your ass."

"Don't worry."

…...

The darkened room was filled with the soft hum of the advanced machinery that lined the walls. An old woman sat in the center of the room, perfectly poised, a red cloth covering her eyes.

Though no one was yet in the room, she spoke.

"I saw you die, Spider-Man. I saw you die and be _reborn_."

Spider-Man, clad in his old cloth costume, stepped into the room.

"Hello to you too, Madame Web."

"Excuse me, my dear _araignée_. Do I forget my manners? But I have been waiting for quite a while now, you see. How may I help you?"

"I think you know my problem," Spider-man said grimly.

Madame Web's expression did not change.

"What do you want me to tell you, my dear spider? You're changing. It happens. It has to happen. _C'est la vie_."

"You don't understand. I can't handle this."

"It's happening too fast?"

"Yes!"

"I know. I am sorry. It's not your fault, spider. It was _l'homme de metal_. You weren't ready. But you will just have to be strong."

"What do you mean, 'metal man'? Who's the metal man?"

"You know who it is, spider._ Tu sais_. You just don't want to accept it. It hurts even more when one is hurt by a friend."

She tilted her head at him, her expression showing genuine sympathy.

Spider-Man had a sinking feeling in his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. All my friends are nice and fleshy."

She shook her head.

"_L'homme de metal_ tampered with things beyond his comprehension. The natural order was disturbed. You received your power. But there must be a price."

"So now I can see these things, these awful things, before they happen, but I can't do anything about it?"

"You are now more of a Cassandra than I am now. _Je suis desole_, Spider. I do feel for you."

Spider-man paced the room.

"I… I can't live this way. There must be something I can do, something to restore the natural order!"

"I cannot tell you how to restore the balance. That you must discover on your own, within yourself. For now, I must bid you adieu."

"What? No! I need more of a clue than that! Wait!"

But it was too late. She was gone, the room was gone, and Spider-man stood on an empty street, alone, her last words lingering in his ears.

"Good luck Spider-man. I know you will need it."

TBC

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review!

And sorry about the horrible French.


End file.
